1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), in particular, to a backlight module applied in the liquid crystal display to improve the light leakage phenomenon of the backlight module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the continuous progress of display technology, the liquid crystal display is mass produced and widely used. It is no doubt that the liquid crystal display has become the mainstream of the flat panel display technology.
In general, the backlight module is a very important part of the liquid crystal display, and the light guide plate (LGP) is an indispensable unit of the backlight module. Once the light guide plate is deformed and warped, the brightness of the display will become uneven and the Mura phenomenon is generated, such as the traces in a ripple form or a stripe form. In view of this, as shown in FIG. 1, in an edge-type LED backlight module 1 used in current liquid crystal display, a frame 12 of a light incident side is designed to be all-inclusive to fix a light guide plate 10, so that the light guide plate 10 will not be deformed and warped to improve the above-mentioned shortcoming of the conventional display.
However, the shortcoming of this design is that the ear structure 140 of the screw locking the circuit board 14 causes holes existed on the frame 12. In order to prevent the light of the LED backlight source 16 from emitting out of the backlight module 1 from the holes, a reflecting film R should be additionally adhered between the LED backlight source 16 and the LED holder 18. It will cause the increasing of the production cost of the backlight module 1 and the assembly of the backlight module 1 will also become harder.